delisbbfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 6
is the sixth season of Big Brother, a reality competition where strangers are forced to live together and have the chance to win $1,000,000. This season, fourteen houseguests from all over America will be put into the Big Brother house. Houseguests Gallery Voting history Game history Week 1 After moving into the Big Brother house, alliances were immediately formed. Diego, Erika, Johnny, Kane, Ken, and Stephanie were drawn to each other due to their perceived superior abilities and dubbed themselves "The Olympians". Meanwhile, Diego and Ellie formed a close bond, as did Katie and Maryanne. Johnny went on to win the first HOH of the season and nominated Aurora and Faye for eviction, stating he believed they were simply inferior to the rest. Ken later won the POV and kept the nominations the same, with Aurora being evicted in a unanimous vote. Week 2 After Aurora's eviction, Ken was crowned the new HOH, keeping The Olympians in power for another week. The group quickly targeted Maryanne and Katie for their close bond and brains, and Ken nominated them both for eviction. Maryanne went on to win the POV and removed herself from the block, with Ken nominating Dante in her place as a pawn. Scrambling for votes, Maryanne and Katie were able to get Faye, Jackson, Ellie, and Andrew to their side. Ellie later managed to convince Diego to turn his back on The Olympians. Dante was evicted in a 6-4 vote, angering The Olympians. Week 3 After Dante's eviction, Maryanne was crowned the new HOH, bringing power to the other side of the house. She quickly made it clear that her target was going to be Johnny for his treatment of the other houseguests and conceitedness. She nominated him and Ken for eviction, and Kane went on to win the POV, keeping the nominations the same. Shortly after the POV ceremony, Johnny found out about the plan to evict him and quickly apologized to Maryanne and Katie, throwing his alliance member Ken under the bus in the process. Coinciding with this, Ken began acting out at other houseguests and in a drunken rage threw Andrew's clothes into the hot tub. He was later evicted in a unanimous vote. Week 4 After Ken's eviction, Diego was crowned the new HOH. He and his showmance Ellie were brought into Katie, Andrew, and Maryanne's alliance titled "The Opposition" and targeted Stephanie and her best friend Erika. He nominated the two of them for eviction, shocking the other Olympians and putting Stephanie into a rage. Stephanie later went on to win the POV, and removed herself from the block. Diego replaced her with Faye as a pawn. Shortly before the eviction, Stephanie managed to convince Ellie that the new plan was to evict Faye, and Faye was evicted in 5-3 vote, angering the Opposition. Week 5 Part 1 After Faye's eviction, Johnny was declared the new HOH. He quickly made it clear that he was going back on his apology to Katie and Maryanne, and openly announced that they would be targeted this week. He nominated the two of them for eviction, and Andrew went on to win the POV, removing Maryanne from the block. Believing that Ellie voting with the Olympians was a sign that her and Diego wanted to work with them, he nominated Jackson as the replacement nominee as a pawn to see Katie evicted. Ellie, afraid of going against the Olympians succumbed to their demands and aligned with them, while her boyfriend Diego firmly aligned himself with the Opposition. Jackson was then evicted in a 4-3 vote. Part 2 At the second part of the double eviction, Ellie was declared the new HOH. She was pulled in two different directions by her alliance the Olympians, and her boyfriend's group the Opposition. She ended up completely aligning with the Olympians and nominated Katie and Maryanne for eviction. She later won the POV and kept her nominations the same. Maryanne was evicted in a 4-3 vote. Week 6 Following the double eviction, Kane was declared the new HOH. Despite becoming increasingly frustrated with his alliance, particularly Johnny, he nominated Katie and Andrew, two of his biggest enemies, for eviction. When Katie won POV, she took herself off the block and Kane was forced to nominate a replacement. After discussing with Katie, he decided to backdoor Johnny, and nominated him as the replacement. Johnny was then evicted in a 3-2 vote. Week 7 Following Johnny's eviction, Stephanie was declared the new HOH. Furious with Kane, she nominated him along with her biggest enemy Katie for eviction. Kane went on to win the POV and removed himself from the block, with Stephanie replacing him with Andrew. Katie was then evicted in a unanimous vote. Week 8 Part 1 After Katie's eviction, Kane was declared the new HOH. He fully aligned himself with Andrew, Diego, and Ellie and made it his mission to have Stephanie evicted. He nominated her along with her best friend Erika for eviction. However, Stephanie went on to win the POV and saved herself, with Kane forced to nominate Ellie as her replacement. Erika was later evicted in a 2-1 vote. Part 2 Before the beginning of the second part of the double eviction, Erika, along with the other evicted members of the jury returned to the house to compete to return to the competition. Erika was both the last juror and houseguest in general remaining in the competition, and returned to the house in addition to becoming the HOH. She nominated Kane and Andrew for eviction. Diego went on to win the POV and kept nominations the same, to protect his girlfriend Ellie. Kane was evicted in a unanimous vote. Week 9 After the double eviction, Ellie was declared the new HOH. Despite planning on nominating Stephanie and Erika together, her and Diego ended up coming to a truce with the two of them and made a final four deal, effectively targeting Andrew for the week. Ellie nominated Stephanie and Andrew for eviction, and after Diego won the POV he kept the nominations the same. Andrew was evicted in a unanimous vote. Week 10 After Andrew's eviction, Diego was declared the new HOH, securing his spot in the finale. Promising safety to Ellie, he nominated Stephanie and Erika for eviction. However, Stephanie went on to win the POV and saved herself from the block, forcing Diego to nominate Ellie in her place. Stephanie later chose to evict Ellie over her best friend Erika. Week 11 Part 1 In part one of the final week, Stephanie won part won of the final HOH competition. Diego went on to win part two. On the night of the finale, Stephanie beat Diego, becoming the final HOH of the season. Believing that she'd have an easier time beating Diego than she would Erika, she backstabbed her best friend and took Diego to the final two with her instead of Ellie. Erika was then evicted in a furious rage, vowing never to speak to Stephanie again. Finale The Jury: Category:Seasons Category:Big Brother 6